1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a branch connection accessory device for connecting a branch cable to a main cable in an electrically insulated and sealed manner in such a way as to confer at minimum cost upon a non-separate branch insulated branch connector at least some of the advantages of a separate branch insulated branch connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known non-separate branch connectors generally comprise two jaws which define between them at least two passages, one for fitting them to a main cable and the other for inserting at least one branch cable, with an assembly pin, usually a single such pin, for clamping them together so that these passages are closed simultaneously.
They have the advantage of simplicity and compact overall dimensions allied with low unit cost even though they can have remarkable insulation qualities if required and as described, for example, in published French patent application No. 2 601 516.
On the other hand, they have the disadvantage of engaging the branch cable and the main cable simultaneously, so that demounting the branch cable necessarily entails removing them from the main cable.
They then leave deep wounds in the main cable, especially if this is an insulated cable where the insulation has had to be perforated to fit them.
It is difficult to repair these wounds effectively, even if the damaged main cable is taped up locally in an appropriate way.
Under these conditions, if the operations to mount a branch cable on a main cable and to demount it therefrom have to be repeated, the main cable may quickly become irredeemably damaged.
Obviously this disadvantage is not found with separate branch connectors of the type described, for example, in French patent No. 2 566 191, to which the previously mentioned published French patent application constitutes a patent of addition.
In addition to the jaw forming a body common to the main cable and the branch cable these known separate branch connectors comprise separate jaws for the main cable and the branch cable with each of which is associated a respective clamping pin.
It is therefore advantageously possible to demount a branch cable without interfering with the clamping of the connector onto the main cable.
However, these separate branch connectors are more costly than non-separate branch connectors.